


Room 309

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Smut, having sex because why not?, hotel room, yabuhika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: Maybe Hikaru shouldn't have followed that stranger to that hotel room... Maybe he shouldn't have done that with him... But then it was too late to go back...





	Room 309

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit Sex / Yaoi / Unprotected sex
> 
> Got this idea when a song called "Hotel" played in my car while I was driving... Sometimes my brain works fast! And YabuHika sounded perfect for that, sorry not sorry.

The hall of the hotel was already crowded, dozens of salarymen were waiting to enter the meeting room to attend the conference they had been invited to by their companies.

Hikaru was waiting, his back against one of the large column decorating the hall sighing as he once more glanced at his wristwatch. He didn't want to be there obviously... First, it was rather far from his working place and he hated those kind of meetings, having to pretend to care for something he obviously didn't. But he didn't really have a choice as he had been sent there by his boss as the representative of their company. He would have done anything to be somewhere else, doing anything else. He looked around, glancing at the other men present at the event. As he hid his mouth with one hand because he was yawning from boredom, his eyes met those of a tall man standing his back against the opposite column. Hikaru quickly put his hand away, pretending he was doing something else, he straightened and adjusted his necktie. The other man smiled at him, giggling a little as he had obviously witnessed Hikaru's non professional attitude. He was handsome, Hikaru thought. He was tall, slim, dressed in an elegant dark grey suit, his hair were black, short, cut just over his ears and his eyes were small and disappeared everytime he would smile. He looked young, maybe just a little bit older than Hikaru, but under 30 for sure. Hikaru met his eyes again, noticing the stranger might have started to find his behavior rather strange, but his stare conveyed something else, something almost appealing, inviting. Hikaru passed his tongue on his lips, to humidify them, the strong gaze of the stranger making him swallow hard. He was sexy, incredibly sexy. Not that he was astoundingly beautiful, but there was something coming out from him, like a kind of aura which made him irresistible. Their visual exchange lasted more than it should for 2 strangers, and the other man suddenly straightened and aimed for the hotel reception, he said something to the person on the opposite side of the desk, handing him something, he then turned to Hikaru, his eyes sending him a silent message and he left to aim for the elevator, glancing again knowingly at Hikaru before the doors closed. Hikaru stayed there, blinking, curious and lost at the same time, not really knowing what to do. But one thing was clear, he had to follow this man, there was something attractive that he couldn't fight and thus, he went to the receptionist:

\- Excuse me, but the man who just talked to you...

\- Oh, it's you, here you are Sir.

And the man gave him a note that Hikaru took and read.

" _Room 309,_

_code 3356_ "

Hikaru's stomach tightened. This was clearly an invitation... but should he go? Should he go meet this perfect stranger in a hotel room? Beside, he was supposed to attend a meeting... maybe the other man too...

There were so many questions in his mind that Hikaru didn't even notice that his feet had instinctively led him to the elevator. He got in, pressing the 3rd floor button. What was he doing? What the  _hell_  was he doing? He walked to the door with the number 309 written on a heavy black plate and took a deep inspiration before knocking at the door. He relaxed a little when no one answered. He considered knocking again but then, he remembered he had the code. He took the note out from the pocket of his jacket, quickly memorizing the 4 digit number before folding it back.

What the  _hell_  am I doing...

He said out loud before pressing the buttons next to the doorknob. A "click" sound resonated as to inform him that the code was the right one, and he swallowed hard before pushing the door open.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him, the small corridor was rather dark.

\- Excuse me...

He stopped when he saw a tall figure coming to him, it was definitely the man he saw in the hall. Hikaru tried to say something, but the stranger didn't let him time to do so, instead, he grabbed Hikaru's jacket near its collar and pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Hikaru's eyes widened. What was that? He put his hands on the man's chest, who had previously taken his suit jacket and necktie off, and Hikaru could feel heat coming from the man's skin under the thin fabric of his dark blue shirt. He tried to push the man away, pressing his hands harder but he only managed to separate their lips for a short time.

\- What...? I...

\- Shhhh...

The stranger stopped Hikaru by pressing one of his long fingers against his lips and Hikaru met his eyes and it was worth a thousand words. He wanted this man, he wanted to have sex with him he didn't care if he didn't know anything about him, he just needed him now. He didn't know what he had been expecting by following him to this room, obviously not that, but at that very moment, nothing really mattered anymore.

\- Oh, fuck...

Hikaru grabbed the stranger's shirt as his hands were still on his chest and pulled at it, responding to the kiss. He could feel the stranger was smiling in the kiss and he cupped Hikaru's face with his hands, letting his tongue slid between his lips. Hikaru let him in at once, letting their tongues meet in sweet but desperate caresses.

There were no words, just moans, whines, sighs and gazes. And even if Hikaru was sure they needed words to communicate, the stranger quickly proved him wrong. Body language was more than sufficient.

After making out for a few minutes in the corridor, losing his jacket and necktie on the way, Hikaru was dragged to the bed. They stayed up, kissing next to it, before the tall stranger kissed his way down on Hikaru's body, making him bit at his bottom lip. Once he reached his trousers, the black haired man quickly unbuckled Hikaru's belt before pulling his trousers down. Hikaru hastily took off his shoes before stepping out of the piece of clothes now pooling at his feet. The stranger was now kneeling before him, letting his hands slid up on Hikaru's legs until reaching his hips where he grabbed the sides of his black boxer, looking up to meet Hikaru's eyes, the blond haired guy still biting at his lip. The taller man pulled the underwear down, revealing the other man's already hard arousal. He licked it a first time, the action making Hikaru moan rather loudly. But he stopped there, standing up at once. Facing Hikaru's questioning look. He closed the little gap between them and kissed Hikaru, letting one hand run through his mid-long blondish hair while the other one was stroking his genitals in such delightfully slow moves that Hikaru could have forgotten his own name.

When the stranger eventually stopped, he led his hands to Hikaru's muscular shoulders, pushing them so that he fell on the bed. Hikaru straightened on his elbows, while the stranger was still standing at the end of the bed. Hikaru stretched his hand to him, as to invite him in bed. The taller man smiled, climbed on all fours above Hikaru, dropping a languorous kiss to his lips before putting a finger against them again when Hikaru tried to have more. He stood up again and started to undress before Hikaru's eyes, without looking away from him. And Hikaru bit his lips again, completely turned on by this erotic scenery. The stranger slowly unbuttoned his shirt as to make pleasure last. And it was sexy, erotic... and terribly unbearable. So unbearable that Hikaru led one of his hands to his own arousal, wrapping his long fingers around it, and he started to move up and down his length. It was the stranger's turn to bite at his lips and strangely, his undressing became quicker until he reached his boxer, where he spent more time, caressing his arousal through the fabric while looking at Hikaru's solo performance. When he finally ended up entirely naked, he approached the bed, but Hikaru met him halfway, on all fours, his face now only centimeters away from the other man's penis. He glanced up, meeting his needy eyes. And Hikaru didn't think twice, taking the other's length in his mouth, sucking it deep. Insane moans came out from the tall man's mouth and he grabbed Hikaru's hair, accompanying each of his moves with a thrust of his hips. Hikaru would have liked to tell him his name so that he could have screamed it between two moans but there was also something madly exciting with the fact of not knowing anything about the other man. The fact that he was completely crazy crossed Hikaru's mind several times but at the same time, he absolutely didn't care at that very moment. He was actually hoping he would be the one to bottom when it would come to that, but as talking wasn't allowed, Hikaru would have to think of another way to make it clear. After some time, the stranger pulled at Hikaru's hair to make him release him before it would be too late. The tall man was panting, drops of sweat were making his skin shine in the dim artificial light coming from a small lamp in a corner of the room. He was obviously already pretty close and Hikaru wondered if he should finish him before thinking of going any further. The stranger answered his question by kneeling on the bed, forcing Hikaru to move back a little. He then, pushed the smaller man softly, so that he was now lying on his back. The stranger hovered above Hikaru for a few seconds, dropping quick kisses here and there on his body, letting out long sighs as to try to calm down a little, he spent some time on Hikaru's face, kissing his lips as if it were the most wonderful thing to do in the world, leaving them from time to time to bite at Hikaru's neck or earlobes. Hikaru wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, digging his nails in his skin every time he felt his breath against his skin. The stranger suddenly rolled his hips against Hikaru's body, the action making the latter part his legs to let him come closer, but instead, the stranger moved away a little, staring at Hikaru in the eyes, serious, glancing quickly at their arousals before looking at his face again. He knew, Hikaru thought. The stranger led one hand to Hikaru's parted legs, their faces only millimeters away, close enough for them to feel each other's rapid breath. When his hand got close, the taller man let one finger slid between Hikaru's butt cheeks making him moan in such an insane way the stranger felt an urge to kiss him biting at his lips before sliding his tongue inside his mouth, desperately. At the same time, he started to caress Hikaru's entrance, his hand still down there. And Hikaru wondered if they'll need lub and as the taller man put a finger inside him, he realised that Fuck no he didn't need it, he was so excited that he could have put something bigger already and it would have still worked out. And as the stranger felt Hikaru was already ready and up for part 2, he smiled, kissing him again, going in and out with 3 fingers now, moving them a little when he was in and Hikaru wanted to scream, to shout how much he enjoyed what he was feeling at that very moment, but all he could do was whine, louder and louder against the other man's lips, between 2 kisses or in the middle of one.

\- More...

Hikaru let out in a whisper, forgetting about the non official "no talking" rule and the stranger straightened, kissing Hikaru again with a smile Hikaru could have died for.

The taller positioned himself in front of Hikaru's now eager hole, bending a little so that he could raise Hikaru's legs to have a better access. He licked his lips while looking at the smaller man's now exposed intimacy which turned Hikaru on even more. And the latter thought that maybe they should use a condom and maybe he shouldn't be having sex with someone he didn't know and maybe...

\- Hmmm...

All thoughts disappeared from his mind as soon as the stranger pushed in, managing to enter completely in one go thanks to Hikaru's crazily excited state. And fuck it all, he was having sex with a perfect stranger and "perfect" was now more important than "stranger" and fuck if he was going to regret it later, at that very moment, he was feeling so good... like never before...It had nothing to do with what he had experienced in the past and if it could last forever then where should he sign?

He instinctively rolled his hips to inform the other man that he could, no, that he had to start moving and so he did, and everything disappeared from Hikaru's mind. He wanted to look at the stranger, this man who was driving him crazy and whose existence he wasn't even aware of only an hour ago. And now, he wanted him, all of him, he needed him, forever like this if possible. He tried to keep his eyes open, but they fell closed when the stranger hit a sweet spot a first time and then a second time and Hikaru got lost, he could have died from the incredibly mad amount of pleasure he was given to feel, and his back arched, letting the taller man go deeper.

Everything was moans, hard breath, sweat... and pleasure. When he felt he couldn't take it anymore, Hikaru reached for the stranger's shoulders, dragging him close to him, kissing him clumsily as he was too focused on moaning and rolling his hips. And the taller man kissed him back before kissing his neck. And he tensed as he felt he was coming. The erotic sound he let out next to Hikaru's ear making the smaller cross the border too, and he came, releasing his white fluid on his own stomach while the stranger came inside him, Hikaru's muscles contracting around him making it impossible to hold on any longer.

They stayed like that for a minute waiting for their orgasm to calm down. The stranger met Hikaru's eyes and nodded as to inform him of his intentions and Hikaru nodded back, still panting. And the taller pulled out from his body, the action making Hikaru moan as a last wave of pleasure flowed through his body and he rolled on his side, grabbing a cushion to place it under his head while the stranger lay down next to him, facing him, Hikaru moving the pillow a little so that he could rest his head on it too. The stranger blinked, surprised at the sweet attention and he smiled, moving closer to Hikaru, their body almost touching. Hikaru approached his hand, caressing the man's chest softly and maybe he shouldn't, but he didn't really care after what they had just done. The stranger smiled again and stretched a little, moaning at the same time, and when he opened his eyes again, he stared at Hikaru and reached out to caress his cheek with his thumb, and Hikaru smiled back, fighting hard not to close his eyes, in order not to miss a thing and wished for that moment to last forever... He stopped touching the stranger's chest and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together as to make sure he wasn't going to run away. And it felt strange... it felt like they had known each other for years, but Hikaru knew it wasn't true... or maybe in another life. And it was such a wonderful feeling that he could have almost cried.

They stayed like this for what felt like not enough for Hikaru until the stranger closed his eyes and sighed longly. And when he opened them again, the expression on his face changed, he let go of Hikaru's hand and straightened, sitting up on the bed before standing up. Hikaru watched him pick up his clothes across the room and aim for the bathroom. Hikaru heard the water being turned on in the shower shortly after. He settled under the blanket, his arms crossed under his head. What the  _hell_  had just happened? He let out a long sigh. It seemed that he just had a one night stand, well more like a one afternoon stand in his case. He had already experienced that once or twice before, but never like that. It wasn't just sex, they had shared something in that room, something strong.

Hikaru turned his head when the water stopped running, and after a few minutes, he heard the door of the bathroom opened, so he sat up on the bed. But the stranger didn't come back, instead, Hikaru heard the front door open then close. And the silence. He stood up, the man had indeed left. And Hikaru felt something in his chest. It... hurted somehow... He sighed longly... It was sad in a way. Hikaru considered chasing him but... He sighed again, and started gathering his clothes across the room before aiming for the bathroom to take a shower. He entered the small still humid room, he threw his clothes in a corner and stared at his reflection in the misty mirror, wondering again what the  _hell_  he had just done. He reached to turn the tap water on but he stopped as something caught his eyes. There was a small note on the sink. He took it hastily and read it.

" _3rd May, 3pm_

_Room 309_ "

The brightest smile possible settled on Hikaru's face, he took a look at his wristwatch. 26th April so it was in one week... same time, same place...

*******

Hikaru managed to attend the last minutes of the conference, hardly able to focus on what was being said, too busy looking for  _his_  stranger across the room, but he couldn't find him, maybe he had already left. Hikaru managed to take some notes by looking over a man's shoulder to copy what was written on his computer screen. He felt as if he was some kind of student trying to cheat during a test. He went back to the office afterwards, typing a report as complete as he could with all the things he had missed, but relieved he could keep his mind busy in order not to think about what had happened during the afternoon. But as soon as he came back home alone in his small flat, all the previous events came back to his mind. Everything. And he realised how stupid he had been. Having sex with a stranger, moreover while he was supposed to work... And when he undressed before going to bed, the remaining foreign fluid coming out from his ass reminded him that having unprotected sex was all the more stupid. Now, if he had caught some unpleasant diseases, he would only be able to blame his own self. He sighed longly as he settled in his bed, alone. And there was this feeling of emptiness in his chest... and Hikaru thought that if he could go back in time, he would do everything again, the same way.

Hikaru spent the entire week-end and following week wondering if he should go back to that hotel room, considering the pros and cons in his head every time he had nothing else to think about. But in a corner of his mind, he already knew... He would definitely go back to that hotel. He wanted to meet  _his_ stranger again and be as naughty as they had been the first time... Even more, if more was even possible. He had kept the small note with him, and from time to time, he would take a look at it, as to make sure he remembered the informations written on it as if he didn't already know them by heart. And when friday 3rd May finally came, Hikaru went to see his boss, pretending he had a client to meet outside in the afternoon. And a little before 3pm, he was at that hotel, swallowing hard and cursing interiorly at his own stupidity as he walked to the receptionist.

\- Room 309.

He simply said, and the man nodded, handing him a small card with a 4 digit number on it. And Hikaru took it and went up. He took a deep inspiration before knocking at the door. But like the previous week, no one answered, so he pressed the 4 digit code on the small device next to the doorknob and pushed the door open.

\- Excuse me....

He automatically said as he stepped inside. But it looked like no one was there. Hikaru took off his shoes and jacket in the small corridor and walked to the bed.

The room was indeed empty. He sighed, obviously disappointed, but as he loosened his tie, his eyes fell on his wristwatch. It wasn't 3pm yet. He felt kind of relieved and he sat on the bed to wait. Tensed like a teenager waiting to have sex with his first girlfriend, well, boyfriend in his case. And he thought that maybe he should have brought condoms and lube, and maybe be he shouldn't be there in the first place...

Suddenly, he heard some noise coming from the door. Hikaru jumped off the bed, his heart pounding hard in his chest, and finally... he would see  _him_  again... finally...

The door was closed and Hikaru heard clothes and shoes being taken off just as he stepped in the end of the small corridor.  _He_  was there... It was  _him_... The stranger,  _His_  stranger... He had just finished removing his jacket and was hanging it next to Hikaru's next to the door when he looked around and noticed Hikaru, and his face broke into a smile, making his eyes disappear in the process, and he rushed to meet Hikaru.

\- Sorry I...

But he didn't let Hikaru time to apologise for entering first. He cupped Hikaru's face in his hands and kissed him like there was no tomorrow and Hikaru couldn't find the strength to protest, instead, he let himself melt in the kiss, wrapping his arms around the stranger's waist. And it felt so good, so good to feel him close like that again. And Hikaru realised he had been waiting for that, he had missed him, terribly. and he didn't even know it was possible to miss someone you had only met once but he did.

When the stranger eventually pulled back a little, Hikaru tried to tell him how happy he was to see him, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the other man stopped him by pressing a finger to his lips.

Ok, so the "no talking" rule still applied, nevermind. Hikaru started unbuttoning his stranger's shirt, the action making the other's expression change, his dark eyes became even darker and he pushed Hikaru softly against the wall, resting his forearm against the wall above the smaller's head, looking down at his eyes and Hikaru got lost in those eyes, hardly managing to focus on what he was actually doing with his hands anymore and the taller man noticed and took Hikaru's hand with his free one, leading it to his lips. And he kissed it, softly, And Hikaru's heart melted, and he felt himself blushing.

After covering Hikaru's hand with hundreds of kisses, the taller parted the long fingers and took one in his mouth, sucking and licking it while looking straight into Hikaru's eyes. And the latter swallowed hard, already so excited with just that. And now he just wanted to feel him inside him again.

Hikaru freed his hand from the other man's and quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt caressing his chest before making the piece of clothes slid off his shoulders and arms, forcing the taller to change his position. He thus did the same with Hikaru's shirt throwing it across the room. He kneeled down in front of Hikaru after dropping a quick kiss to his lips. And Hikaru was already losing it when the taller man undid his belt and trousers, pulling everything down in one go, setting Hikaru's arousal free. He grabbed it with one hand and started sucking it after letting out a hungry growl which turned Hikaru on even more. He stroked the kneeling man's head in rhythm with his back and forth oral moves. It felt overwhelmingly good and he remembered that he hadn't been able to witness his blowjob skills, having been the one to give a blowjob.

\- Oh my God...

Hikaru hid his mouth with his free hand in a vain attempt to never forget again that he shouldn't talk.  _His_ stranger chuckled a little, still busy taking care of Hikaru's length.

Hikaru's legs were hardly keeping him up anymore and the black-haired man seemed to notice, he stopped his sweet torture, stood up and kissed Hikaru before taking his hand to lead him to the bed where he made him sit. He took his remaining clothes off quickly and joined Hikaru on the bed, settling a little above him, simply staring at him for what felt like hours, but Hikaru didn't mind, he locked eyes with him, trying to convey everything he wanted to tell him in his gaze. The taller man glanced at Hikaru's crotch and tilted his head a little. And Hikaru felt that if he wanted to "say" something it was now or never, so he straightened on his elbows, pressing his forehead against the other man's before sliding his body up on the bed so that he wasn't under him anymore. He kneeled and turned around, grabbing  _his_ stranger's hands from behind and led them to his hips. The other man came closer so that his chest was now pressed against Hikaru's back, and his arousal almost between his butt cheeks. Hikaru tilted his head and the taller took advantage of that to bite at his neck, sucking and kissing the light skin, going down a little on his shoulder. And it made Hikaru moan loudly, and he didn't care if it would leave marks and he could have bitten him until he would have started to bleed that he couldn't have cared less. The sweet sensations made him roll his hips against the taller man's body and the feeling on his arousal made the latter moan against Hikaru's skin. And Hikaru slightly bent forward, and if the message wasn't really clear before, now it was crystal clear. And the stranger giggled softly in Hikaru's ear before pressing a hand against his back to make him bend lower until he was on all fours on the bed. Hikaru sighed, relieved he had been understood. The taller man grabbed Hikaru's butt cheeks with his hands, parting them a little, letting out an eager growl at the promising view and Hikaru almost regretted being in that position for he couldn't see the expression on the other man's face.

The taller man let one of his finger slid up Hikaru's backbone until it reached the back of his head and he leaned forward to reach Hikaru's mouth, silently inviting him to suck his finger what he did without thinking twice. And as the taller man took back his hand after a few seconds, Hikaru's mind started to wander. They were going to do it again... And Hikaru wanted to slap his own face for being so eager while he definitely shouldn't be doing  _this_  again. But it was as if his body was stronger than his brain. And all he wanted was to feel good again, like the week before and just the memory of their previous session sent shivers down his spine and he was eager again and all his common sense went straight into the bin when he felt the other man inserting a wet finger inside him. And he couldn't refrain from letting out a loud cry at the soft sensation. The other man moved a little inside him before putting a second finger easily. And Hikaru thought he was really being a slut but he couldn't lie about his feelings. And after 3 fingers and almost as many cries, his handsome stranger finally positioned himself in front of Hikaru's entrance. And the latter shivered in anticipation. And he wasn't disappointed when the taller pushed in, holding onto Hikaru's butt cheeks, the sweet feeling it created wonderfully unbearable.

Once inside, the black-haired man grabbed Hikaru's hips and he started moving inside him, slowly at first, but he quickly increased his pace as Hikaru's cries became louder and louder, and he joined him in sexy moans. Hikaru moved backwards to meet him halfway with each thrust, and fuck if he was being a slut, he was enjoying what he was feeling, and his partner was obviously too.

It felt incredibly good, the taller man hitting the right spot each time he moved inside Hikaru. When he felt he was close, the taller man caressed Hikaru's back, just above his butt, digging his nails when he pulled inside as if trying to pull Hikaru closer to him. And Hikaru realised he needed more contact, he wanted to touch him, to feel him against his skin, and thus he pushed on his arms and straightened. The taller man followed his movement, sitting on his heels so that Hikaru ended up sitting on his laps and he wrapped his arms around the upper man's waist, helping him move up and down, and when he tensed, he grabbed Hikaru's arousal with one hand, Hikaru joining him, covering the stranger's hand with his, moving in harmony until they both came at the same time, the taller man burying his face between Hikaru's shoulder blades muffling his wheezes of pleasure against Hikaru's now sweaty skin, filling him with his hot semen while Hikaru's was now covering their hands, still together on Hikaru's member.

They stayed like this a little, panting, hot , sweaty, Hikaru leaning backwards, managing to rest the back of his head against the other man's shoulder until he grabbed his hips, pushing him up to get out of his body, as gently as possible. He helped Hikaru lay down on the mattress, his body a little numb from the physical effort.

Hikaru stretched his hand, inviting the taller to join him. The latter looked at Hikaru's hand, still covered with his previous release, but he giggled, starting to clean it by licking it with his skillful tongue. And Hikaru bit at his bottom lip and he could have considered going for a round 2 if he wasn't so in need to just cuddle and kiss. Once the hand clean, the taller lay down next to Hikaru, and Hikaru pressed his body against him. And he thought that maybe, it wouldn't be too bold to ask for a kiss, so he positioned his face so that he was just in front of the other's, locking eyes with him only millimeters apart. The other man's eyes kept going from Hikaru's eyes to his lips and to his eyes again. And Hikaru took his chance, dropping a quick kiss to his lips, and when he moved back, the black-haired man was smiling and it was his turn to move closer, and he kissed Hikaru, longly, softly... in a needy but sweet way, letting their tongue play together for a moment, and again, Hikaru had that feeling settling in his chest, that it was easy to be with this man... as if it had been like that since a long time and he sighed in the kiss, willing to focus on all the small details to remember afterwards. When they eventually stopped kissing, the taller man started caressing Hikaru's hair, curling some strands around his fingers here and there. And Hikaru stared at him, hundreds of things crossing his mind, and again, he wished they could stay like that forever. He reached for the man's chest, tracing his bones and muscles with one of his long fingers as to engrave them in his memory. He was very slim, not particularly muscular, much less than Hikaru himself to be honest. But he was beautiful, something about his entire being made him more beautiful than he actually was.

As Hikaru had feared, the man straightened after a few minutes letting out a long sigh before leaving the bed. He gathered his clothes and entered the bathroom where he took a shower. Hikaru stayed in bed, hoping that this time, he would come back, but no. As soon as he finished in the bathroom, he took his jacket and shoes and left. Leaving Hikaru alone in the silent hotel room.

The blond-haired man sighed, seeming to have retrieved his common sense. They had done it again... It didn't really seem wise afterwards, but it was too late to regret anything. Hikaru took a deep inspiration and got up, leaving the bed to take a shower. He entered the still humid room, memories from the previous week coming back to his mind, and he approached the sink, his heart beating faster with each step. Could it be that...

He took a look and there it was, another note.

" _10th May, 3pm_

_Room 309_ "

And he thought he was crazy, completely crazy, because he already knew that nothing would stop him from coming, and fuck common sense and fuck wisdom. He was definitely meeting that man again in that same room.

*******

Hikaru spent the entire week doing research about his stranger, he had to know who he was, and why he, well why, they were doing all this. He remembered he encountered him while waiting for a conference in that hotel, so he asked his boss about all the companies that had been invited to attend that conference, hoping he could find some lists of employees. But then he realised that he didn't know his name. So he needed to find an organization chart with photographs, but not all companies would let them available to an outsider. And he started to think that maybe, he wasn't even an employee of a fellow company, he couldn't be working as a hotel staff, that was for sure, maybe he was just a passer-by... And Hikaru always ended ruffling his own hair in irritation.

The next friday, he managed to sneak out of work early in the afternoon, making it at the usual hotel before the due time. Taking a deep inspiration as he walked to the reception.

\- Room 309.

And the receptionist nodded, handing him a small card with another 4 digit number. And as he was going to aim for the elevator, he suddenly changed his mind and turned around, going back to the man behind the desk.

\- Excuse me but... Could you tell me under what name this room has been booked?

The receptionist nodded, looking at his computer screen.

\- I'm sorry Sir, but I just know that this room was booked by a certain Mister Y, that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry.

Hikaru thanked him and went up, playing with the small card between his fingers. Mister Y... He could have been Mister X that it would have been the same...

Hikaru entered the room, without knocking first. And he was the first to arrive again. Checking his watch to make sure the reason was he had arrived in advance, and it was the case. He took his shoes and jacket off, and sat on the bed, loosening his necktie and opening the upper buttons of his shirt. And he wondered again, what the  _hell_ he was doing there... And again, as soon as  _his_  stranger arrived, he forgot about everything. And again, he wasn't allowed to talk, and he didn't care, only wishing for them to make each other feel good... And this time Hikaru took the reins, not willing to make the same mistake than the previous week, this time he wanted to see him, to look at him, to analyse every single detail and expression which could cross  _his_ stranger's face. And thus, after making out for a few minutes in the small corridor, abandoning their clothes in the process, Hikaru pushed the taller man on the bed, straddling him before going down on his body to give him the blowjob he deserved for turning him on by just being there. He was doing a great job he thought when he felt the other man's body tensed under him after a few minutes. And when the taller tried to stop him by sitting up, Hikaru caught his wrists, digging them into the mattress over his head, kissing him wildly. And the more he kissed him, the more he realised he would never have enough, so he kissed him until they were both out of breath, Hikaru releasing the other's hands to cup his face, pressing their foreheads together while trying to catch his breath, meanwhile, the black-haired man had wrapped his arms around Hikaru's back, pulling him as close as possible to his body, caressing the soft skin of his back, panting.

When they eventually managed to retrieve a more regular breathing, Hikaru led one of his hands to his mouth, licking and sucking at his fingers, his eyes locked on the lower man's, the latter biting at his lips, not looking away even for one second. Hikaru then began to finger himself, preparing his intimacy to welcome his lover's arousal. Because yes, he was definitely his lover now, even if he still didn't know anything about him, and vice versa. But he didn't care, he would have plenty of time to care when he would be home alone. For the moment, he wanted to enjoy, every. single. thing. The taller man watched him taking care of himself, his hands resting on Hikaru's thighs, massaging them a little, now perfectly aware of the other man's intentions. And when Hikaru straightened to position his ass above his now painfully hard member, he raised his head, admiring it disappear inside the smaller man, little by little, along with loud erotic moans. Once he had taken it inside entirely, Hikaru sat completely on the taller man, letting out a long sigh in the process, and the latter held on harder to Hikaru's muscular legs, making him move back and forth to start, waiting for Hikaru to get fully used to the sensation. And when he felt ready, after some time, Hikaru started moving up and down, the action making the taller let out a low growl, and he digged his nails into Hikaru's flesh. And the more Hikaru moved, the more it was becoming exquisitely unbearable for the both of them. Their eyes eventually met, and neither of them looked away, instead, they kind of locked, only stopping when one would occasionally close his eyes due to too much sensations but quickly opening them again in order not to miss a thing.

The taller man led one of his hand to Hikaru's arousal, wrapping it, and starting to stroke it clumsily as the upper man's moves made it hard for him to do it properly. But none of them seemed to care, and when Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, he leaned forward, putting his hands on the mattress, on each side of his lover's face, kissing him as deep as his position allowed him too. But the taller had none of it, he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's body and sat up, the smaller man ending up sitting on him completely, in the other man's arms, his arousal trapped between their bodies. And Hikaru thought it couldn't have been better until the black-haired man started kissing him languorously, moving his body to make Hikaru roll his hips to finish them both. And it was so much effective that they had to break their kiss when they reached climax, allowing them to let out obscene wheezes. They both held on to the other tightly, moving slower and slower until the wave of pleasure vanished little by little.

\- Oh my God...

Hikaru accidentally whispered, caressing the other man's now sweaty chest. The latter frowned a little, pretending to be angry, but he quickly dropped his seriousness, his lips curling into a smile as he lovingly kissed Hikaru. And Hikaru moaned in the kiss wrapping his arms around the other's shoulders, and again, he wished they could stay like that forever, cuddling, kissing, sharing... They moved to settle under the blanket, the taller pulling Hikaru into his arms, his face buried in his hair. And it was so warm and peaceful and lovely and wonderful that Hikaru couldn't help but fall asleep in his lover's arms.

When he eventually woke up, the stranger had left, and Hikaru was alone in the hotel room again, he checked the time, it was the end of the afternoon, he had slept for almost 2 hours. He sat up in the bed, looking around, and as usual, it looked like no one else had been there. Suddenly, he remembered something, and stood up to hurry to the bathroom. And there it was, waiting for him in the sink, the small long-awaited note.

" _17th May, 3pm_

_Room 309_ "

And he felt stupid for being excited and impatient like a child before Christmas...

*******

It went on like that for several weeks, the two of them would meet every friday, at 3 pm, in hotel room 309. And it was the thing Hikaru was waiting for the most in his life, he counted the days separating him from the long-awaited meeting. He had stopped searching for informations concerning  _his_ stranger. He had also stopped trying to speak during their sexual intercourse, only letting out accidental swear words now and then. But deep inside, he couldn't help but wish that one day, their relationship would become more than "just" sex once a week. And Hikaru realised that maybe, just maybe, he could have fallen in love with that man. And if it wasn't love, then he was 100% addicted, or both. Unintentionally, he hoped that the other man felt the same, he noticed his behavior was changing with time, his gestures were becoming softer, he looked like he cared more and more for Hikaru, and sometimes they could spend more time cuddling and kissing than having sex. And it was totally ok for Hikaru, who couldn't help but pray that he wasn't being delusional.

On friday 21st June, Hikaru left work early to go to meet his lover in their usual hotel room. He went to the reception and gave the number of the room. The woman behind the desk gave him the 4 digit code, and he went up. It had become an habit for Hikaru to arrive earlier so he was always the one to arrive first. After having removed his shoes, jacket and necktie, Hikaru sat on the bed and waited, impatient to see, touch and kiss the man he had been missing for an entire week. But time passed, and he didn't show up. Hikaru checked his wristwatch, it was already 3:30. Strange. The stranger was never late. Never. Maybe this time he had troubles leaving work early, Hikaru thought. Or maybe he was stuck in a traffic jam... Or maybe he didn't want to come... Hikaru shook his head, trying to make those pessimistic thoughts go away. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think the man had become tired of their peculiar relationship...

Hikaru waited for hours, until it was nighttime, and considering the fact that the room was already booked until the next morning, he decided to spend the night in the hotel room, so he settled under the blanket after having taken off his clothes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, his stranger would eventually show up during the night.

But as he woke up the next morning in an empty bed, he had to come to terms with the fact that his lover wasn't coming. And it hurted... a lot... Hikaru spent an entire week trying to convince himself that his lover had had a problem, something that had prevented him from coming. So he decided to not give up, and the next friday, he decided nonetheless to show up at the hotel. He went to the reception.

\- Room 309.

\- Do you have a reservation?

The woman behind the desk asked. And Hikaru shivered.

\- Hum, isn't it already booked?

\- Oh, I'm sorry Sir but no, the room is free, would you like to make a reservation?

The words resonated in Hikaru's head, the room,  _their_  room wasn't booked... It meant he wasn't meeting him again this week. And it was breaking his heart. He left the hotel, not even bothering to greet the receptionist on his way. He walked. In any direction. Where his feet would lead him. Near a park. Where he settled on a bench, under the trees, protecting him from the summer sun. He buried his face in his hands. What the  _hell_  was happening? Why wasn't their room booked? It could only mean two things, 1 something prevented his lover from coming or 2... he wasn't willing to see him anymore... both were awful... he even started to hope that something had happened to him, it would have hurted less than knowing he was being rejected. But either way, it hurted. And Hikaru wanted to shout, to cry, to kick or punch something or someone, whatever. It hurted so much... this man had become the only thing he cared for in his life. And he wasn't afraid to admit that he loved him, yeah, he was in love with that stranger, madly in love with him, like he had never loved someone before. And all he was asking for was seeing him again. One more time. One last time if it was to come to an end. But not like that, he needed to know, know why, know what for...

Several weeks passed and Hikaru couldn't go over it. Every Friday, he would call the hotel, and every Friday, Room 309 wouldn't be booked. And it broke his heart a little more each time. He had tried to find  _him_... continuing his research among other companies, but he could find nothing. And the more it went, the more he started to think that none of this had ever happened. Maybe he had dreamt everything...

Time wasn't making it easier, it was just becoming... emptier... He always had the feeling that something was missing somewhere, a part of him had gone missing... and he thought that maybe, he had left his heart in that room 309...

*******

On Friday 16th August, Hikaru was sent to that same hotel by his boss, for a conference. He had done everything he could not to go, but he still had ended up there, in that familiar big hall, leaning against one of the big columns. He was trying not to mind, but he couldn't help but feel his chest tightening at all the memories this place brought back to his mind. He looked around, sighing, hoping it would end soon, when a tall figure at the other end of the room caught his eyes. He blinked, and frowned, and shook his head, but there was no mistake possible. It was  _him_. He was there, in the middle of the unknown salarymen.  _His_  stranger was there.

Hikaru took a deep breath in order not to start crying and he didn't think twice, rushing across the crowd toward the person he had been missing for weeks. The tall man turned around, surprised when Hikaru grabbed his forearm. And when he lowered his gaze to meet Hikaru's eyes, he kind of froze. Hikaru pulled his arm, and dragged the man a little away from the crowd.

\- What are you doing?

The black-haired man asked, looking around as their behavior seemed a little suspicious. And Hikaru's heart melt, it was the first time he was really hearing his voice, not just moans or growls or pleasure wheezes, but real words. And it was beautiful, he had a low slightly nasal voice and Hikaru had to shake his head to find his words.

\- Why didn't you come?

He answered back, and the tall man blushed a little, looking at his feet.

\- I've been waiting you know... in that room... in  _our_  room...

Hikaru went on, his voice lower. The taller glanced at him and sighed longly.

\- I'm sorry, we can't see each other anymore...

The man apologised, trying to free himself from Hikaru's grip.

\- Tell me your name!

\- What?

That was indeed an unexpected question.

\- If we are never to see each other again, then at least, I want to know your name.

Hikaru's voice was louder, and pleading. The tall man looked away, considering the request.

\- Kota.

He finally said. And Hikaru blinked.

\- Kota...

He repeated slowly as to make sure he would remember it.

\- What's yours?

The tall man surprisingly asked back. And Hikaru couldn't help but feel a stupid little flame of hope being lighted up in his chest.

\- Hikaru.

He finally said.

\- Hikaru...? It's... it's a beautiful name...

Kota told him, a sad smile settling on his face. And he couldn't look away from Hikaru. And the latter wanted to throw himself into his arms, and kiss him and hear him say his name again because it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. It was kind of awkward, a strange tension had appeared between the two men. None of them really knowing what to do now. But Hikaru knew one thing, he couldn't just let his lover run away. So he caught his hand, pulling the man a little closer to him, trying hard not to cry.

\- Take me.

\- What?

\- Take me to that room, to  _our_  room... one last time.

And Kota stared at him, and Hikaru held his gaze. His tone had been pleading, but strict. The taller man looked around again, and sighed. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. And when he opened them again, Hikaru swallowed hard.

\- Meet me up there then.

Kota told him before walking to the reception. He talked with the man behind the desk, gave him something and turned to glance at Hikaru before aiming for the elevator. Hikaru stayed in the hall a few seconds before realising what was really happening. He shook his head and went to the reception.

\- Room 309.

The receptionist nodded and handed him a small note. And Hikaru could have recognised that handwriting between a hundred others.

"  _Room 309, code 4312_ "

He hurried to the elevator, pressed the 3rd floor button and it seemed to take like forever to arrive at its destination. Hikaru almost running to reach the familiar door, where he composed the 4 digit code before opening the door and entering the well-known small corridor. And his heart ached when he saw the tall man standing next to the bed. He quickly took off his shoes and jacket and Kota met him halfway in the corridor, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing Hikaru rather roughly at first. And Hikaru moaned in the kiss, hugging the taller man tightly against him.

\- I've missed you... I've missing you so much Kota....

Hikaru whispered between two kisses. And Kota tightened his grip on his body, pulling the smaller man closer as if closer was even possible. They managed to make it to the bed, still wrapped in each other's arms, Hikaru unbuttoning Kota's shirt as he made him sit down on the mattress while the taller was working on the other's trousers. He then pulled Hikaru closer to him, between his parted legs by pulling at his shirt.

\- Kiss me...

The black-haired man whispered to his ear. And Hikaru could have melted with how husky and needy Kota's voice sounded. The smaller dragged his lover's face closer to him, cupping it with his long-fingered hands before kissing him deeply and languorously. And he had missed that, he had missed that feeling and he could have kissed him for hours without ever getting tired of it. They slowly and sensually got rid of each other's clothes. Hikaru then pushed Kota a little further up on the bed, climbing on all fours above him, putting his hands on each side of his face, scrutinizing the taller's face.

\- God, you're beautiful...

Hikaru whispered when Kota wrapped his arms around his shoulders to drag him closer for a kiss. And he chuckled a little, blushing at the unexpected compliment before burying his face in Hikaru's neck smelling his scent. And Hikaru bit at Kota's earlobe then sucked it a little before going lower to kiss his neck making him moan with pleasure.

\- I love when you do that...

The tall man managed to say, moving a little to kiss Hikaru's lips sweetly.

\- I love when you do that...

Hikaru told him teasingly when their lips parted, moving away a strand of hair from Kota's face.

\- And I love you...

Kota whispered, and when he met Hikaru's blush and widened eyes, he grabbed him by the hips, switching positions swiftly so that Hikaru was now the one laying on the mattress. Hikaru had held on tight to the taller's shoulders in the process. He wanted to answer him, to tell him he loved him too, but he couldn't, Kota's lips kept working on his. And Hikaru felt he could cry. Kota  _loved_ him, his wish had been granted.

The tall man cupped Hikaru's face with one hand while the other made its way down on his body, caressing his now hot skin, and when he reached Hikaru's crotch, he started rubbing it in slow and soft strokes the action making the blond-haired man moan louder and louder with each move. After a few minutes, the taller man let one of his fingers slid lower on Hikaru's intimate parts, blindly aiming for his entrance, and when he touched it, it twitched, which made Kota chuckle against Hikaru's lips.

\- You're already so eager, Hikaru...

Hikaru blushed, burying his face into the taller's neck to hide his sudden embarrassment. Now that they could actually talk to each other, Hikaru hadn't expected his lover to tell him things like that, and hearing his name coming from his mouth... honestly, it was exciting. And it was true, he was already so eager, so ready to welcome Kota inside him. But at the same time, he wanted it to last longer.

\- Suck me first....

He heard himself ask, his voice low, and his lover stared at him, a knowing grin on his lips.

\- As you wish...

He answered, dropping a kiss to his lips before moving lower on Hikaru's body to accomplish the task he had been assigned to. He took Hikaru's already unbearably hard length in his mouth, sucking it, filling the room with insanely dirty sounds. Hikaru grabbed one of Kota's hands, intertwining their fingers together, his free hand being busy gripping the bed sheets. He felt he was already close after a rather short time, too short he thought, but he couldn't help it, Kota's skillful mouth delightfully working on his arousal made it hard for him to hold back any longer.

\- Hmm, Kota... I'm coming...

He let out. But the taller man didn't let go, instead, he started fondling Hikaru's balls with his free hand. And the smaller couldn't take it any longer. His body tensed, and he released his warm fluid inside Kota's mouth, letting out a long low cry in the process. When he had finished swallowing it all, Kota went to lie down next to Hikaru, caressing his cheek while hugging him tight.

\- Tell me when you're ready for round 2.

The tall man whispered to his ear, kissing his hair and burying his face in it, waiting for Hikaru to catch his breath.

\- Whenever you're ready...

He answered panting, tracing kisses across Kota's neck.

\- Already?

The taller teased him, moving away to take a look at his face.

\- Already...

Hikaru repeated, rubbing his thigh against Kota's now sensitive crotch.

\- Got it...

The taller said, biting at Hikaru's lips after kissing him. He straightened on his elbow and led his hand to the smaller man's arousal, fondling it a little to cover his fingers with what remained of his fluid before aiming for Hikaru's intimacy. The blond-haired guy immediately parted his legs to make way for his lover's hand. The latter didn't lose time, easily inserting one finger inside Hikaru. Kota was obviously pretty excited from having witnessed Hikaru's strong orgasm previously and Hikaru figured it out too as he wasn't taking his time as much as what he was used to. But anyway, it was far from bothering Hikaru who had been waiting for this for years.

Kota rapidly managed to insert three fingers, the action making Hikaru moan louder and louder, his body over sensitive from his recent orgasm.

\- Come on Kota, I want to feel you now...

He complained, his hands gripping the sheets. And he needn't to say it twice, the taller swiftly rolling on top of him, holding up Hikaru's legs to get a better access. He positioned himself in front of Hikaru's hole.

\- Oh God, I've missed that...

He whispered while looking at it and Hikaru bit his lips.

\- Come on...

He encouraged the taller. And when he felt Kota pushing in and smoothly making his way inside him, Hikaru let out a loud cry of pleasure, his body quickly remembered his lover's cock which perfectly fitted him. Kota started moving slowly, grabbing Hikaru's hips to set the pace. Closing his eyes while waiting to get accomodated to those incredible sensations. When he opened them again, Hikaru was staring at him, the smaller could have been drowned into his lover's dark eyes. But suddenly, Hikaru remembered something. It was the last time,  _their_  last time, according to what Kota had told him before going to their room. He still wondered why they had to stop seeing each other, but it was definitely not the time to ask about it. And as much as he was feeling pleasure, Hikaru couldn't help but feel immensely sad. He didn't want it to stop. He straightened, the action taking Kota by surprise, and he forced the taller to lean forward in order to be able to hug him. Kota let him do and Hikaru buried his face in his neck.

\- I love you.

The smaller man told him, wrapping his arms firmly around the taller's shoulders. And he could feel Kota was smiling, and the rhythm of their intercourse changed. The black haired man was now rolling his hips between Hikaru's legs, going deeper and deeper with each thrust.

\- Hmm Kota...

Hikaru let out in a whisper, holding on tighter to his lover's body. The taller rested on his elbows on each side of Hikaru's face, keeping their bodies close to each other's. Hikaru's arousal stuck in between, each of Kota's thrust making it rubbed against his abs, the feeling dragging Hikaru closer and closer to climax.

\- Hikaru... I'm close...

The taller whispered, panting, to his lover's ear after a moment. Hikaru only able to moan louder as an answer. He was close too, and even if he wished it would have lasted longer, he wrapped his legs around Kota's low back in order to feel him even more inside him. And the black-haired man felt Hikaru's inside tighten around his cock and even if he too wanted to make it last, he couldn't hold back anymore. He moved a little as to be able to look at Hikaru's face, he pressed their foreheads together, kissing him once before tensing, his body being hit by a strong orgasm, very strong Hikaru could feel it, it was different from usual, and as he watched his lover losing control, Hikaru was sent over the edge too, his warm semen covering both their stomachs while Kota was filling Hikaru's hole. He was beautiful, Hikaru thought, and he was... going to go away soon...

\- Kota...

\- God I love you...

The taller said, not letting Hikaru time to finish his sentence. They had unintentionally locked eyes. Hikaru's face broke into a smile at those words, and Kota smiled back, the action making his eyes disappear and he moved closer, kissing Hikaru's lips tenderly as he slowly pulled out of his body. He lay down next to the smaller man, not breaking the kiss.

\- I want to stay like this forever...

Hikaru whispered after they had settled in each other's arms under the blanket. Kota simply snorted, hugging Hikaru tighter. The latter couldn't help but feel sad, as much as he was feeling happy. He knew perfectly it couldn't last. But that was before Kota had said he loved him, twice, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could have changed his mind. But Hikaru was too scared to put the subject on the table, so he just buried his face in the taller man's neck, feeling his heat, his scent, his breathing, trying to engrave every single detail in a corner of his mind.

It lasted for an hour, the both of them cuddling in bed, both taking turns in falling asleep for a few minutes while the other was carefully watching the sweet scenery. But the moment Hikaru feared came, too quickly he thought. Kota took a deep inspiration before kissing Hikaru's forehead.

\- I love you  _Hikaru_...

He whispered against his skin. And Hikaru thought there was nothing more beautiful than hearing his name coming from his lover's mouth. He caught his hand, intertwining their fingers together as Kota slowly stood up, stretching his arm so that they held hands as long as possible until he finally let go, walking slowly to the bathroom after having picked up his clothes.

It took some time before Hikaru eventually heard the sound of the water being turned on in the shower. He rolled on his stomach, crossing his arms under the pillow, his head resting on it. He wanted to cry, to chase Kota, to prevent him from leaving. But it was part of the deal, he had asked for a last time, he had gotten it. And strangely, he felt relieved in a way, relieved of how it was ending. His feelings were shared and they had spent a wonderful time in that room again. So he just waited, waited until the water got turned off, until he heard the bathroom door open until he heard footsteps in the corridor. When he heard the front door open, he considered getting up, but he couldn't, instead, he just buried his face in his pillow, until he heard the door of room 309 getting closed behind his lover. Hikaru stayed like that for almost another hour, trying to free his mind, to try to let everything behind.

\- It's over...

He let out when he decided it was finally time for him to get up and move on. He picked up his clothes on his way to the bathroom. Even if he was trying to be strong, to be stronger than his feelings, he couldn't hide the fact that his heart was broken. He took a deep inspiration, trying to hold back the tears threatening to roll down his cheeks any moment now. His feet led him to the sink in which he couldn't help but hope he would find... a note? Hikaru blinked several times, rubbing his eyes as to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There was a note in the sink. He reached for it, it wasn't a note actually, it was a business card.

\- Yabu Kota.

Hikaru read out loud, his voice echoing in the humid room. There was also a phone number under his name. Hikaru felt he was about to cry as he turned the small piece of cardboard paper around.

" _24th August, 7pm_

_Taiyou Restaurant_ "

And the tears Hikaru had been trying to hold back started rolling down his cheeks, one of them falling on the small card, staining it a little on one corner. Hikaru quickly wiped his face, carefully placing the business card in the pocket of his jacket.

He was going to see  _him_  again...

Moreover in a restaurant, to have a proper date. They were going to see each other somewhere else... In a place which was not room 309...

_**~The End~** _


End file.
